Bridget and Eric, A Forbidden love, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants
by Kendall101
Summary: Bridget goes to a soccer camp where she meets Eric. Eric is a coach who is totally off limits but does Bee care, uh... no! This story is about a persistent teen who tries to win over a hot 19 year old coach.
1. In storage for me

Author's note: This is a different version of the first Sisterhood Book for only Bridget and Eric.

Fifteen year old Bridget was on the bus to the soccer camp in Baja California. Singing road trip songs obliviously aware of what is in store for her this particular summer. When they got to the camp she got off the bus with bags can't waiting for her adventure to begin. The director read off the girls' cabins.

She heard "...Emily Olsen, Ollie Walker, Diana Summers, Olivia Welts, Bridget Vreeland cabin four".

She went straight to her cabin to seeing all the other campers. She found an available bunk and started to unpack. She introduced and got introduced to all the other girls. _Too bad this an all girls camp, I would be so ecstatic to have a summer fling. But who cares about boys, this is going to be an awesome summer, Bridget thought. _When she finished unpacking it was time to go to Diner Hall. She ate with her cabfours (her nickname for her roommates). She ate, laughed, and had a good time. They went back to the cabin full.

When everybody was asleep Bridget put on her bathing suit and tiptoed out the cabin. She saw the crystal waters glistening under the moonlight. She jumped right in. She swam and then just floated on her back. Just looking up at the stars thinking, _day 1 down, can't wait to see what in storage for me these next seven weeks!_


	2. Good start cause of the Traveling Pants

Author's note: I'm using the Eric from the movie because he was really cute and they look more like a couple.

Okay, it was day two and everybody was on the field to hear for their coach. She scanned the coaches until her eyes stopped at one particular one. _Mmmmm, who __is he?, she thought. _

"Who is the hottie?," she asked.

Diana viewed from where Bridget is, "oh, that's Richman, Eric Richman. I was on his team last year. All the girls were drooling and flirting with him but he didn't break the 'rule'," Diana answered.

"What 'rule'?," Bee (Bridget's nickname) asked.

"Um... you know the anti-fraternizing rule. Many girls tried to make him break it but maybe he hasn't that one who is worth getting in trouble for," Ollie replied.

_I'm that girl, _she thought to herself. Eric was a light-skinned, toned guy with great abs and blonde hair. Bridget got the pants this morning and even thought she wasn't wearing them, she hoped it will give her good luck from her cabin. She was wearing a white tank and black shorts. She was wearing a baseball hat and cleats. She heard the lady announce Eric's team. She saw many girls crossing their fingers even Diana and Ollie. She read many names and there was only was shot left. _Come on pants, give me some luck, this will be the perfect to start off a great Summer!, _she thought.

"Bridget Vreeland," the lady announced.

Bridget wanted to scream but she also wanted to keep it professional. While she crossed the field she noticed she got many dirty looks. As she crossed she took off her cap letting her beautiful blond locks seek through. Eric looked back at her with the ends of his lips a little curled up but stopped before anyone could see, especially Bridget.


	3. Yeah,rules don't really apply in my book

"Okay team, we have a six-mile run tomorrow at five by the equipment shed," Eric announced.

He made them pass the ball around. He put them in a game and assigned Bridget mid-fielder, her favorite. A girl named Jo passed the ball to her. Someone stole it from her and she did the same. She ran right past them and kicked the ball straight toward the goal. The goalie jumped straight in the air but the ball flew right over her and into the corner of the net. After hours of training, it was time to dinner. She got her food to seeing Eric at the meat station. She went over to him.

"Eric, right?," Bridget asked trying to play hard to get. She knew exactly who he was.

"Yeah"

"Um... my friends over there, wanna know if you have a girlfriend"

"Your friends hmm?"

"Yeah, my friends," Bridget motioning over to her table of her friends who were watching.

"Um...no, not at the time," he said serious.

She walked back with a smile. "He doesn't have a girlfriend". They smiled and squealed. She secretly did too. After that they went back to the cabin. When they closed the door she screamed astonishingly. "What the hell!," Diana screamed.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend!," she yelled. "Does it really matter, its not like he can date one of us, there's rules," Olivia said.

"Yeah, rules don't really apply in my book," Bridget laughed.

The girls went to sleep.

Bridget got up from hearing her phone alarm go off. "Five more minutes," she said feeling like it was a school day. That five more minutes turned into 25 more minutes. Her alarm went off at 4:30 so she could get ready for the run. _What time is it,? _She thought. It was 4:55.

"Oh shit!," she whispered.

She ran to get dressed. She threw on a sports bra and some shorts over a bikini. She ran to the equipment shed. She ran to them to seeing them stretching and she joined. Then they started jogging. She started off in the middle then she started sprinting toward the front where Eric was. Once she caught up to him and he saw her, she introduced herself. "I'm Bridget," she introduced. "I'm Eric," he said. "I know," she said.

"So I am guessing you're in college," Bridget said.

"Yeah, I am a sophomore at Colombia".

"Great school".

"How old are you?".

"I am turning sixteen by the end of summer," answered Bridget.

His face became serious. Bridget started jetting faster and was ahead everybody. Eric started to catch up.

"I'll race ya," she said.

They both ran ahead than everybody. They ran on the shoreline. They ran for a few minutes, like for a mile. Bridget was in the lead when they dropped. The others were far behind probably wouldn't back in like ten minutes.

"Where are you from?," she asked.

"L.A, you?"

"Washington, DC"

Nobody was saying anything. Bridget looked at Eric. Eric looked at Bridget. Then looks just went back and forth. Bridget knew it was getting awkward.

"So in D.C we don't always have weather like this," Bridget said stripping off her shorts. Eric looked, then adverted his eyes.

"So I plan not to waste it," she said taking off her sports bra. To his surprise she had a bikini top under the bra. He looked back at her.

"Let's swim," she said. She dove right in. He didn't go in right at first. _You got to get his attention, she thought._She went under the water and came up and started walking toward Eric. That got his attention.

Once she got on land she held her hand motioning him. She sat on his lap. "Come on," she said pulling his hand toward the water. He took off his shirt and followed her. She didn't pretend not to stare at his abs. They went farther out. Bridget went under when a wave went by. Eric saw her arms were waving underwater. Following his instinct he got her and picked her up and swam to shore. He laid her down seeing she was unconscious. He pumped her chest, seeing that didn't do anything he started to give her mouth to mouth.

The second time his lips touched hers she turned it into a real kiss. She thought there was a slight chance he was going to break away but he didn't. He fell down on her then they switched. Their lips danced. Eric put one hand on her behind and the other her back up through her hair. She opened her mouth and he did too so she entered his mouth. They explored each others mouths. He held her even tighter. They broke away for air to keep kissing even more passionately. Eric started to kiss her neck then went back to her lips. He started to untie her bikini top when he opened his eyes he remembered who he was kissing. He broke apart and got up.

"What the hell Bridget!," Eric yelled.

"What! You know you liked it"

"You just pretended to drown so you could kiss me," he didn't know to feel flattered or used.

Bridget tried to sit up when her top was falling, she held it up. She tied it back.

"I can't believe you just used me!"

Bridget got up. Eric turned around to finding and putting on his shirt. When he turned back around she stole a kiss. He broke away.

"Bridget, I'm flattered, defiantly, who wouldn't be, you're gorgeous! But your way too young and there's rules". He started walk away.

_Like I said "rules" don't apply in my book, Bridget thought._


End file.
